


Requirements of the Position

by Red_Terra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Drug Use, M/M, sex as work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Terra/pseuds/Red_Terra
Summary: Ravus is tasked to look after Ardyn's needs.





	1. One

Ravus scowled at the pill in his hand.  He had been given it by the Emperor himself, along with a command.  “Ardyn is vital to the success to our cause.  Therefore, his needs are something that will be taken care of so that he continues to serve us.  I am appointing you to take care of his… needs.  You are young and strong, I have no doubts that you can do this.”  The Emperor had been vague about what Ardyn’s needs were exactly, but Ravus could figure it out on his own.  “This will help put you in the right state of mind for your task,” the Emperor had said when he had given him the pill.  It didn’t take genius for Ravus to know what the pill was for. 

He waited until evening, when his and Ardyn’s duties were finished for the day, before he took the pill.  Ravus waited for it to make him aroused, but it seemed that there wasn’t an instant reaction.  The general decided to make his way to Ardyn’s room, hoping the pill would start working in time. 

Ravus knocked on the door to Ardyn’s room.  Only a moment later the door was answered by the chancellor, who smiled at seeing him.  “Come in, come in,” he invited Ravus into his room.  It was sparsely decorated: just a bed, side table, wardrobe and mirror.  The bed, however, took up most of the room and was lavishly decorated with pillows and throws.  “So, am I to assume you are here by the Emperor’s command?”  Ardyn asked and Ravus nodded.  “Excellent!”  Ardyn exclaimed, pulling off his coat.

Ravus stared at Ardyn dully as the older man continued to undress.  The general silently refused to remove any of his own clothing – he would get this over with as little bodily contact as possibly.  Ardyn carefully put his clothing away in the wardrobe and then sat on the edge of the bed, completely naked and without any reservations.  Ravus felt his cheeks heating up and cursed himself for it.  “How would you like to go about this?”  Ardyn asked, talking as if he weren’t stark naked before another.  “Would you like some help in rising to the occasion?”

Ravus held back a groan at the bad pun.  Instead he shook his head and began undoing the ties of his pants.  His cock was staring to harden against his will; the pill he had swallowed beforehand was finally starting to do its job.  “Turn…turn around,” Ravus instructed, his eyes looking everywhere but at the naked man before him.  Ardyn laughed but obeyed, turning around and getting onto the bed on his hands and knees.

Ravus approached him slowly.  As he forced himself to look at the chancellor, he noticed that his back held a pattern of old scars; they looked like they were from whip lashes, crisscrossing the whole skin.  Without thinking, Ravus reached out and traced one of the scars in horrified curiosity.  Ardyn tensed for a moment and Ravus snatched his hand back. 

“I’ve learned to appreciate pain a long time ago,” Ardyn said, relaxing again, and Ravus tore his eyes away.  “If you want…” The offer was implied and Ravus found himself almost considering it.  Perhaps the bastard deserved it for putting him in such a position.  But Ravus just wanted to get this over as soon as possible.  The pill was continuing to take effect and he stroked his length to help bring himself to full hardness.

There was a pot of oil on the table next to the bed and Ravus took and poured the liquid over his cock so that he would not hurt himself in the coupling.  He did not care to use the oil on Ardyn; if the chancellor hadn’t prepared himself it was his own fault.

The young general lined himself up and pushed into the older man’s body, steady and swift, until his body was flush against Ardyn’s backside.  The chancellor gasped at the sudden intrusion, then quietly began to laugh.  “It’s been awhile,” he admitted, pushing himself backwards as much as he could.  He moaned as he moved himself slowly back and forth.  Ravus stood still for a moment, the tightness around him feeling so exquisitely different, especially as Ardyn moved for him.  But after taking a deep breath he found himself grabbing Ardyn’s hips and stilling him.  It was his job, after all, and he would not let himself lose control in the matter.

Ravus began to push in and out, each thrust as deep as he could manage.  Ardyn moaned beneath him and the sound went straight to cock, a sense of pleasure engulfing him that he had not imagined would happen.  He began to breathe harder, his heart speeding up as he chased that feeling, each plunge increasing the tightness in his lower body.

Ardyn moved to balance himself on one arm, his other hand going to reach down and grasp his own cock.  Instinctively, Ravus’ hand shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling it away from himself and forcing it backwards from his body.  Ravus grabbed his other arm as well and pulled it back, causing Ardyn to fall onto his face.  As Ravus used Ardyn’s arms as a way to pull him closer to his body, the older man moaned even louder than before, taking pleasure in the pain and awkwardness of the position.

“Freak,” Ravus gasped out without thinking, “You enjoy this, don’t you?  You are a…a…”  His insult fell apart as shudders began to run through his body.  He was so very close now.  His words did not seem to hurt Ardyn as intended, but instead the chancellor seemed to bask in them, as if they made him even hotter.  His moans had turned into wordless shouts, each one driving Ravus to go harder and faster.

Suddenly Ravus found himself going stock still, his grip hardening on Ardyn’s wrists as he came deep inside him.  It lasted a wonderfully long moment, his cock pulsing and sending a wave of pleasure over him entirely.  As the feelings started to subside, Ravus released him and found himself falling over onto the chancellor’s back.  He rested there for a short moment before he came back to his senses and pushed himself up, slowly removing his softening cock from the man below him.  Ravus shuddered, over sensitized as he was, as he slipped free.  He then grabbed onto a bed post to steady himself.

Ardyn had fallen flat on the bed, his arms remaining back and his need still uncared for.  Ravus realized this and debated for a moment if Ardyn’s pleasure was really his concern at this point.  He had done what was asked of him, hadn’t he?  Ardyn slowly rolled onto his back and his cock stood painfully hard and straight up from his body.  He didn’t bother to reach for it; instead he fixed his eyes on Ravus and asked in a quiet voice, “Please.”

The thought of finishing Ardyn off didn’t bring the revulsion that Ravus thought it would.  Instead of sneering at him, Ravus found his hand going to grip Ardyn’s cock, a sense of power filling him, one that he found himself enjoying.  Ardyn writhed as Ravus moved his hand up and down his shaft, his grip painfully tight and slow.  Ravus laughed softly as the older man gasped and clutched the bed sheets in his fists. 

“You want to finish, don’t you?”  Ravus asked, seemingly mesmerized by the scene before him.  Ardyn’s eyes were shut tightly and he shook his head quickly in the affirmative.  Another laugh escaped Ravus’ lips.  “Beg me,” the young general commanded.  “Please,” Ardyn begged breathlessly, “please let me finish, Lord Ravus, please…”  The use of his title pleased Ravus and he sped up his motions, his eyes intent on the chancellor’s face. 

“Ah…ah!!!”  Ardyn was loud as his orgasm hit, his body bowing up from the bed and then locking in place as each wave of pleasure pulsed from him.  As he finished, his body slowly sunk back down onto the bed, his breathing hard, fists still tangled in the sheets.  Ravus removed his hand and frowned at the mess on his skin; he wiped himself clean on the bedsheets as Ardyn slowly came back to his senses.

“Well, that was—“Ardyn began as he started to sit up, but Ravus shushed him into silence.  He didn’t want to hear Ardyn’s flowery talk right now.  “I have done what was commanded of me,” he reminded Ardyn, hoping that the chancellor wouldn’t think Ravus had actually enjoyed himself.  But when the bastard smiled at him, Ravus knew that Ardyn guessed the truth.   Ardyn merely nodded in confirmation of Ravus’ words and pulled himself up to the head of the bed.  He lounged against the pillows there, making no move to clean up or dress himself.  Ravus stared for a moment before he tucked himself back into his pants and arranged his uniform into perfect order.

 Ardyn watched the general put himself together, a wide smile on his face.  Ravus had been better than expected; he would be sure to thank the Emperor for this boon.  “You will come again, will you not?”  Ardyn asked him, although he knew that Ravus had little choice in obeying the Emperor’s command.  

“When I am needed again,” Ravus replied, turning his back on Ardyn and heading for the door.  “But don’t call again too soon,” he warned, trying to sound commanding.  Truth was, he didn’t think he would mind all that much when Ardyn needed him once more.  Ravus left the room to the sound of Ardyn’s familiar laughter and for once he found he didn’t hate the sound of it.  Perhaps this would not be so dissatisfying a service after all…


	2. Two

Ravus was again headed to Ardyn’s bedroom; the chancellor had waited about a week since their last encounter before requesting his presence once more.  The general had again taken one of the pills the Emperor had previously provided him with, but Ravus wasn’t sure if he really needed them for these future encounters.  He had found that his first time with Ardyn had been actually pleasurable and that perhaps his body would now respond on its own.  Still, he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself until he was absolutely certain, so he had taken one of the pills just to be prepared.

When Ravus reached Ardyn’s room he knocked on the door.  No one came to answer it, but Ravus could hear the chancellor call from within.  “You may enter!”  Ardyn replied, sounding quite jovial.  As Ravus opened the door, the sight inside had him stop in mid action.  The chancellor was stark naked and laying in the middle of his luxurious bed.  But what was most interesting was that his legs were drawn up and open, held that way by ropes that wrapped around his knees and thighs and then back to the bed posts.  Ravus couldn’t stop staring at the unexpected sight and Ardyn had to suggest that he come inside and close the door, lest any onlookers walk by.  The young general snapped to attention and quickly closed the door, but he didn’t know quite where to look.  It wasn’t that Ardyn didn’t make a tempting vision, but he had trouble looking at him in that way when the chancellor was staring right back at him. 

 As if reading his thoughts, Ardyn reached back and brought out a strip of long black cloth from behind a pillow.  It was as if it were placed there in anticipation of such a need.  He presented it to Ravus with a flourish and the general snatched it from him with a huff.  Ravus didn’t need to be told what the cloth was for.  Ardyn closed his eyes before the cloth even touched his skin and Ravus made sure it covered them completely before tying it a little too tightly behind his head.  Ardyn made no complaint to this.  Now that he could no longer see him, Ravus relaxed a bit; Ardyn’s eyes always seemed to unnerve him when they fixed him as a target.  It was as if the chancellor could see right into your thoughts if he looked at you for long enough and Ravus did not feel like sharing how he felt at this moment.  To be honest, he wasn’t exactly clear on how he really did feel.  Of course, the drug had some say in the matter, but he couldn’t deny that there was some genuine attraction in having Ardyn spread out before him, ready and eager to accept Ravus’ touch and more.  The sense of power was a heady feeling and Ravus always did like the look of ropes on his partners.

“Oh, one more thing I think you might enjoy,” Ardyn said as he reached blindly behind yet another pillow.  He pulled out a black leather gag – it consisted of a bit, like one that would fit into a beast’s mouth, and a buckle and strap that would close behind the head.  Even without his sight, Ardyn was quickly able to place the gag in his mouth and strap it into place.  He smiled around the leather, looking as though it was the most comfortable thing in the world.

Now that there was no chance of being seen, or possibly mocked, Ravus felt comfortable in removing all of his clothing.  If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have minded being seen; actually, he would have been proud of showing off his physique.  But with Ardyn it would have been too much -- those topaz eyes of his would have made him doubt himself, just as they often did when they were both fully clothed.  Ardyn had a way of making one feel unsure of one’s self with just a glance, even when words of praise and approval tumbled from his lips.  Ravus was now doubly grateful for the gag and the blindfold.

Once again the pot of oil stood on the bedside table.  Tonight Ravus felt generous, and bold, so before he used the oil on himself he dipped his fingers carefully into the pot.  He took one finger and circled it around Ardyn’s opening before pushing in slightly.  Ravus could feel Ardyn tense for a moment, but then he relaxed with a loud moan.  The young man took this as a good sign and pushed in farther, then started to add another coated finger.  Ardyn’s hips bucked up as much as they could and he threw his head back, sighs of pleasure escaping from around the bit in his mouth.  Ravus stretched his fingers apart and circled around, coating Ardyn’s hole with the thick oil.  He did this several times before removing them and gathering more oil for himself.  Ravus was fully hard now and although the pill had once again helped, he felt as though his own body was responding more on its own.

He rubbed the oil on himself and placed his cock at Ardyn’s entrance.  He pushed in slowly, his hands gripping the back of Ardyn’s thighs tightly.  All the oil made it easy to push inside, but it was still a tight grip and Ravus could not help but moan just like Ardyn was doing.  When he was flush against the older man he stopped, the sensation of being so deep and engulfed always caused him to need a moment to catch himself.  It would never do if he were to give into his base instinct and rut hard and fast as soon as he was inside.  So he took a deep breath and slowed his movements down, the grip on his cock feeling so exquisite as he slipped slightly backwards.

Ardyn was undone the moment Ravus slid into him and began to move.  His hands gripped the headboard behind him and he kept them there as if restrained.  The rope around his thighs and legs bit deliciously into his skin and they rubbed against him as Ravus grabbed at them.  The restraints left him wonderfully open and helpless even if it was of an illusory sort.  There was no doubt he could free himself if he so wished, but at this point he wanted nothing more than to let the ropes keep him spread.  From behind the blindfold he imagined what the young general would look like: his pale skin would be flushed with the effort of his movements, his hands spreading apart Ardyn’s legs as he pushed his lower body forward and back in a rhythm that started to increase in pace with each thrust.  Ardyn then imagined what he himself must look like, trussed up and blind and mute, a body to be used and one that enjoyed every minute of it.  He thought he might place a mirror above his bed someday, to see what he looked like in pleasure.  Being somewhat of a narcissist, he absolutely loved the idea.

White teeth, stark against the black of the gag, gnashed at the leather as Ravus began to hit just the right spot within his body.  Ardyn was beginning to become as loud as he could be and Ravus felt himself becoming excited instead of annoyed.  He increased the speed and depth of his movements as best as he could, just to hear Ardyn’s muffled cries of ecstasy.  As Ravus moved at a near frantic pace, Ardyn reached his peak and fell over into orgasm, his body clenching tight with each spasm, white splashes painting his and Ravus’ skin.  Ardyn’s coming made his grip on Ravus’ cock impossibly tight and the general suddenly came as well, his hips slamming forward with each pulse that burned hot as it left his body and filled Ardyn’s.

Ravus pulled back and out, his breath coming in great gasps of air as his hands still clutched tightly at Ardyn’s thighs.  After a few moments he remembered himself and let go, moving back a few inches and looking down at the panting chancellor.  He didn’t know why he was staring at Ardyn, but he found he couldn’t look away as the older man still shuddered with pleasure, taking in deep breaths around the gag.  Ravus continued to stare until Ardyn was finally able to reach forward and undo the blindfold.

The general was quickly getting up from the bed as the blindfold fell away and Ardyn gazed at Ravus’ retreating form.  A blush was spread across Ravus’ pale skin and it was slick with perspiration.  As expected, Ravus had a fine physique and Ardyn found that it was quite attractive.  However, Ravus did not seem to want Ardyn to look at him more than was necessary, for the general was already redressing himself in a hurry.

Ardyn sighed as he reached up to undo the gag.  He worked his mouth a bit to relieve the stiffness and then smiled in Ravus’ direction.  “Would you do me a favor?”  He asked the general, who turned in surprise.  “I may have been able to tie these bonds on my own, but I think I need a bit of help in undoing them.”  Ravus blushed in a way that Ardyn considered adorable as the general went to work on the knots, doing his best not to look at the older man’s lower body.  It was funny that Ravus could fuck him so wonderfully when he wasn’t being observed, but was now trying hard not to fumble as Ardyn admired him with a smile.

Ravus finally got the knots loose and backed off the bed, allowing Ardyn to stretch out fully with an appreciative groan.  He decided to give Ravus a bit of privacy and he rolled onto his stomach, his face pressed into the soft pile of pillows.  The general finished dressing himself, not wanting to ponder on why he felt the need to clothe himself so quickly after such an intimate act.  He would never consider himself to be body shy, but there was just something different when it came to Ardyn.

Ardyn grabbed a sheet to cover himself so he could roll back over to address Ravus.  The young man was now fully dressed and looked quite well put together, save for the fierce blush across his cheeks.

“Another wonderful time,” Ardyn complemented Ravus.  “It’s not all that bad, is it?”  He asked with a soft laugh.

“It is what it is,” Ravus replied, although he certainly felt more than that.  He wanted to somehow say that he enjoyed whatever this was, but it really wasn’t anything more than duty, even though perhaps it would still feel the same under different circumstances…but he didn’t know how to say all that in a coherent manner, so he opted for brevity.

“Then it shall be what it is again in about a week, if that pleases you, Lord Ravus?”  Ardyn smiled at him and Ravus almost let himself smile back.

“Very well,” Ravus replied and gave a short bow, then realized he was being a bit too formal when he heard Ardyn’s laughter.  He quickly turned and left the room, his blush now burning his cheeks.

Ardyn stretched out and laughed softly to himself.  He couldn’t wait until Ravus’ next visit – he already had numerous ideas of what he might like to surprise the general with.  Those thoughts kept him occupied until he fell into a well-earned sleep.


End file.
